


Life & Love

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hungarian, M/M, Smut
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor és Yuuri megbeszélik a banketten történteket, és kitalálják, hogy valami újat próbálnak ki a következő nap kezdődő döntő előtt.





	

\- Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy ezt műveltem veled. 

\- Melyik részét? Hogy táncoltunk, vagy hogy erotikusan hozzám dörgölőztél?   
Yuuri kezébe temetett arccal huppan az ágyra, és Viktor pontosan tudja, hogy a megjegyzése nem segített, de fogalma sincs, mit mondhatna. Nem tudja, hogy nyugtathatná meg, hiszen ő sem éppen nyugodt. 

Elvégre nem minden nap derül ki, hogy a jövendőbelid nem emlékszik arra, amikor először beszéltetek, és hogy elcsábított az erotikus táncával, és hogy a részegen tett meghívásnak eleget téve állítottál be a családja üzemeltette turistaparadicsomba, ahol aztán anyaszült meztelenül üdvözölted a kijelentéssel, hogy innentől kezdve az edzője vagy. Ezeket a körülményeket tekintve nem csoda, hogy Yuuri olyan távolságtartó volt az első pár hónapban, és hogy a környezetében mindenki értetlenül állt a történések előtt. 

Hatalmas idiótának érezte magát – csoda, hogy Yuuri nem jelentette fel szexuális zaklatásért! Viszont ha ő teljes marhának érzi magát, akkor Yuurinak biztosan ezerszer rosszabb, valószínűleg csak el akar süllyedni a földben. 

Yuuri válla remeg, és Viktor agyában rikoltani kezd egy riasztó. Nem hagyhatja, hogy pont most roppantsa össze a szégyen érzése, amikor a legjobban szüksége van a magabiztosságára… Felnőtt férfiak, _jegyesek_ , meg tudják ezt beszélni rendesen, mellébeszélés nélkül. Mély levegőt vesz, mielőtt rászánná magát, és óvatos lassúsággal leül Yuuri mellé. A kezei haboznak a háta mögött; talán még korai hozzáérni. 

\- Részeg voltál. Bárkivel előfordulhat. 

\- Miért, te vetetted már rá magad részegen a példaképedre, akire józanon még csak rá se tudtál nézni? 

Ez a megfogalmazás enyhe túlzás – Viktor határozottan emlékszik rá, hogy Yuuri egész végig bámulta, amikor azt hitte, nem veszi észre. Ahogy pedig felkérte flamencózni, az határozottan kihívó volt. 

\- Nem, de én is csináltam már hülyeségeket. – Arra jut, hogy sokat nem ronthat a helyzeten, ha vigasztaló szándékkal Yuuri vállára teszi a kezét. Ő viszont megborzong és szipog – miért sikerül folyton megríkatnia, amikor csak jót akar neki? – Bánod, hogy megtörtént? Én nem. Ha akkor nem lépsz, valószínűleg nem ismerjük meg egymást közelebbről. 

Yuuri szenvedve felnyög. – Hogy eshetett ki minden? 

\- Én inkább azt csodálom, hogy nem kaptál alkoholmérgezést. Több mint két üveg pezsgő! Tényleg lenyűgöző az állóképességed. 

\- Soha többé nem iszom. – Yuuri végre felé mozdul, és a vállába temeti az arcát. Viktor a ruha anyagán át is éri, hogy süt a bőre zavarában, és vigasztalóan megpaskolja a vállát. – Most már nem csodálkozom, hogy Chris hívogat mindenféle kétes bárba. 

Viktor hümmögve lapogatja a hátát. – Én csak arra lennék kíváncsi, hol tanultál meg úgy rúdtáncolni. Azok egy profi mozdulatai voltak. 

\- Phichit – dünnyögte. – Ki akarta próbálni, de nem akart egyedül menni, szóval… 

\- … te jó barátként vele tartottál, ugye? 

\- Nem egészen, elvesztettem egy fogadást, és ezt kérte. Sose fogadj Phichittel, ártatlannak fest, de ördögi ötletei vannak. 

Viktor halkan felnevet. – Egyszer megköszönöm neki. 

\- Sötét korszak volt. 

\- Azt kötve hiszem. 

Egy darabig csendben ülnek, Yuuri lassan megnyugszik a karjaiban, ahogy gyengéden dörzsölgeti a hátát fel és le a gerince mentén. Megfigyelése szerint ezek a mozdulatok mindig segítenek, és Yuuri karjai lassan a dereka köré fonódnak. Leheletfinom puszit hint a homlokára, mielőtt megtörné a csendet. 

\- Tartozom egy bocsánatkéréssel.

Yuuri elhúzódik tőle. – Tessék? 

\- Rád ijesztettem a fürdőben. Nem is tudom, miért gondoltam jó ötletnek, hogy meztelenül mutatkozzam be, úgy festhettem, mint valami szatír… Kényelmetlen helyzetbe hoztalak. 

\- Én hívtalak meg. 

\- Nekem pedig emlékeztetnem kellett volna téged erre. Ehelyett csak folyamatosan flörtöltem. Annyira sajnálom, Yuuri… 

A fiú összefűzi az ujjaikat – arany ütközik aranynak halk csilingeléssel. Viktor csendes mosollyal a kezükre pillant, majd az ajkához emeli őket, és csókot hint Yuuri jegygyűrűjére. 

\- Szép kis páros vagyunk. Egyszer emlékszem egy ígéretemre, és akkor is teljesen kifordul a helyzet önmagából. 

Ezzel eléri, hogy Yuuri végre felnevessen, és meglepetésére az arcát a tenyere közé fogva összepréseli az ajkukat; a csóknak _minden rendben köztünk, szeretlek, kedvesem_ íze van, és Viktor halk sóhajjal olvad az érintésébe. Yuuri egy hirtelen mozdulattal a hátára dönti, a nyakára tapasztja az ajkát ott, ahol az ütőere ver. Viktor fejében valahol hátul, nagyon halkan megszólal egy kis hang, miszerint ezt egy felelősségteljes edző nem hagyná tovább vinni, és hogy úgy viselkedik, akár egy hormontúltengéses tinédzser. Valahogy sosem tudott erre a hangra hallgatni. Beletúr kedvese dús, fekete hajába, és azon mereng, vajon hozott-e hosszú nyakú felsőt arra az esetre, ha nagyon elragadtatnák magukat. Halkan felnyög, amikor Yuuri a vállába harap. 

Hiszen Yuuri is azt akarta délelőtt, hogy ne viselkedjen felelősségteljes edzőként!

\- Van egy dolog, amit még nem próbáltunk az Eros előadás előtt… 

\- Még nem szeretkeztünk? – suttogja szokatlanul mély, csábos hangon, és Viktor tisztában van vele, hogy most már veszett ügy tiszta fejjel gondolkoznia. 

\- Te gondolatolvasó vagy, Yura! – Egy mozdulattal fordít a helyzetükön, párja szemei elkerekednek a meglepetéstől. Belegondolva eddig mindig hagyta, hogy ő irányítson, csak gyengéden vezette, amikor fejest ugrottak a szexuális életbe… - Megmutathatom, hogy mit csináltam volna veled legszívesebben a kis sztriptízed után? Miután megcsókoltál? 

\- Meg-megcsókoltalak? A banketten?!

Egy pillanatra úgy érzi, megint átlépett egy újabb ki nem mondott határt, és Yuuri ki fog borulni; most viszont nem fogja engedni, hogy magába rántsa a szégyenkezés mocsara, ezt már eldöntötte a beszélgetés elején. Gyorsan leveti a felsőjét, és a mellkasára húzza a kezeit, hogy valamivel lefoglalja, amíg mindkettőjüket megszabadítja az övüktől. 

\- Igen. Nem volt életem legjobb csókja, ráadásul beletiportál az önbecsülésembe, amikor utána pár perccel elhánytad magad. 

Yuuri szenvedve felnyög, és a tenyerébe temeti az arcát. A bőre még a nyakán is lángol. – Még valami, amiről tudnom kéne? 

Gyengéden megemeli a csípőjét, és lehúzza róla a nadrágot. – Ne aggódj, Celestino időben lerántott rólam, és a nevedben is elnézést kért. – Mindhiába, Yuuri hitetlenkedve és szégyenkezve rázza a fejét. – Hé, ne rágd magad a történteken! Életem legjobb partija volt, elbűvölő voltál. 

\- Összefoglalva: részegen rád másztam, felajánlkoztam neked és lesmároltalak, aztán majdnem lehánytalak, és te még szóba állsz velem? Elég fura ízlésed van. 

Viktor vállat von, és az ágyékát simogatja az alsónadrágján keresztül. – Szeretem meglepni az embereket. Szóval megmutathatom, mit csináltam volna veled legszívesebben? 

Yuuri szuggesztíven lenyomja a fejét az ölébe, ő pedig boldogan teljesíti a néma kérést. Elégedett a fejleményekkel, mert jegyese légzése már nem azért válik kapkodóvá, mert a sírás határán áll, hanem mert az ajkai olyan tehetségesek. Titokban talán próbálja megjegyezni a mozdulatokat, hogy később fordított helyzetben lemásolhassa, de az ajkai túlságosan hamar tűnnek el, és Yuuri értetlenül pislog, míg próbálja gyengéd nyomással visszaterelni az iménti helyére. Aztán eszébe jut, hogy holnap döntő, és felülne, hogy józan észt beszéljen magukba, de Viktor megakadályozza. 

\- Vitya – nyög fel. – Ne játszadozz. 

Rámosolyog, majd az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából elővarázsolja az óvszert és a síkosítót. Yuuri tágra nyílt szemmel figyeli, kezei a térdeit szorítják, láthatóan az önuralma határán van, de most nem teperheti le csak úgy Viktort, elvégre meg akarja mutatni neki, milyen vágyakat ébresztett benne a részeg rúdtáncos énje… 

Hiába szeretkeztek már többször, még mindig ugyanolyan izgalmas és új az érzés, ahogy Viktor egy örökkévalóság után végre elkezdi mozgatni a csípőjét. A kezei felcsúsznak a combján, hogy megragadják a csípőjét, Viktor kéjesen nyög a határozott lökésére, és Yuuri végignyal az ajkán. 

\- Komolyan erre gondoltál már akkor is? 

Már Viktor is levegőért kapkod, és bosszúból a füléhez hajol, hogy mocskos dolgokat súgjon oroszul, amit Yuuri csak a megérzései alapján ért. _Szeretlek_ , suttogja japánul az első gondolatot, ami eszébe jut, és a szemei nedvesen csillognak. Yuuri az utolsó percekre mégis fordít a helyzetükön, Viktor szinte könnyezik az örömtől, és szorosan köré kulcsolja a lábait és karjait. 

Az orgazmus után Yuuri az első, aki hajlandóságot mutat arra, hogy megmozduljon; legördül róla, és az ágy mellé dobja a használt óvszert. Kezét a hevesen emelkedő-süllyedő mellkasára szorítja, szemei csukva vannak, a szája félig nyitva, míg párja egy zsebkendővel próbálja eltakarítani a nyomokat. Yuuri fölé hajol, és kisimítja a homlokából a világos tincseket. 

\- Elmegyek zuhanyozni, jössz? 

\- Már elhagynál, milyen kegyetlen! – sóhajtja Viktor tettetett sértődéssel, ahogy fél karral magához húzza. – Gyere ide…

Yuuri készséggel simul hozzá arcát a nyakába fúrva. Viktor dereka fázik, de túl lusta ahhoz, hogy a takaró után tapogatózzon, és Yuuri bőre amúgy is kellemesen melengeti. 

\- Mit gondolsz, tudsz ebből a fajta erószból holnap a jégre vinni valamit?

Yuuri halkan belenevet a nyakába. – Teljesen átértékelődött a fejemben a történet. Mindig azt hittem, hogy te vagy a csábító, erre kiderült, hogy fordítva, és még csak nem is emlékszem rá. 

\- Nem csoda, hogy olyan furán néztél rám, amiért neked adtam a tételt! Összetörted a szívem, amikor azt mondtad, hogy a tarja tál az erószod. 

Yuuri nyöszörög és megszorítja a vállát. – Ne is emlékeztess rá, még mindig szégyellem magam. 

Viktor homlokon csókolja. – Semmi baj, most kárpótoltál. Egyelőre. 

\- Gondolod, hogy most már fel tudsz kelni? – húzódik el tőle. Viktor bólint, habár még mindig gyengének érzi magát az iménti tevékenységüktől. Yuuri átkarolja a derekát, és hagyja, hogy rá támaszkodjon – Viktor egyáltalán nem nehéz a magasságához képest, és hiába hagyta abba az igazán kemény edzést, még mindig igazságtalanul formában van, az izomzata szinte tökéletes. Átkozott gének!

Viktor nem hagyja magát újra elcsábulni, habár Yuuri nagyon igyekszik. Azt mondja, tartsák meg ezt a nászéjszakára, mire jegyese elvörösödik, mintha még mindig nem hinné el, hogy teljesen komolyan gondolja a házasságot. 

*

Mint olyan sokszor, most sem tud ellenállni a sirályok és a tenger hívásának. Yuuri még édesdeden és ártatlanul alszik, gyors üzenetet firkant neki, hogy sétálni ment, nemsokára jön, addig pihenjen minél többet. 

A felkelő nap fényébe tartja a jobb kezét, elmerengve bámulja, ahogy az aranygyűrűn megcsillan a napsugár. Az égitest felé nyújtja ujjait tudván, hogy ehhez a csillaghoz ő túl kevés felérni. Valahogy már nem bánja ezt; túl sokat ért el egy szerepet játszva, valódi szeretet és élet nélkül, a falnyi érem nem pótolja az érzelmileg üresen töltött húsz évet. Voltak szeretői, rövid és szenvedélyes kapcsolatai, de valahogy senki sem tudott lépést tartani vele ezelőtt, vagy nehezményezte, hogy neki első a karrierje. Aztán megismerkedett Yuurival, és Viktort valahol a szíve mélyén megrémítette az érzés, hogy le akar telepedni családot alapítani. Egy évvel ezelőtt ez egy elérhetetlen álom volt, de a kapcsolata Yuurival felvázolt egy új, érzelmekkel teli, boldog jövőképet, ahol nem kell a tökéletes sportolót játszania, és lehet önmaga. Viktor szinte el is felejtette, kicsoda az udvarias mosoly mögött. 

Nem tud visszaemlékezni rá, mikor volt utoljára szerelmes, de nem is fontos; ez az érzés most új és felszabadító. Az egyik utcában talált egy apró, szimpatikus műhelyet, ahol azonnal belegravírozták neki Yuuri nevét az aranyba. Milyen érdekes, hogy szinte egyszerre gondoltak eljegyzésre, éppen egy héttel ezelőtt vette meg neki a gyűrűt… 

Egy jellegzetes rúgás riasztja fel a merengésből; nem annyira erős, hogy komolyan megsértse (még Yuri is tudja, hol a határ, ahogy azt is, hogy nem fogja elmondani Yakovnak a viselkedését), de azért megérzi. Először nem akar reagálni, de Yurit nem olyan könnyű lerázni. 

_Viktor Nikiforov halott._

Egyszer ennek a pillanatnak is el kellett jönnie, és nem a saját gyengesége miatt dühös, hanem hogy képtelen megtalálni a szavakat, amikkel megvédhetné Yuurit a sértésektől, ösztönösen magára tereli a sérelmeket, de Yuri tisztában van vele, hogy mi az igazság, ő mindig is keresztül látott rajta. A keze remeg az elfojtott érzelmektől, ahogy a fiú állát szorítja, sosem volt a szavak embere, és reméli, hogy a fagyos pillantás elég ahhoz, hogy beléfojtsa az őszinte, tiszteletlen szavakat, amiket senki más nem merne hozzávágni. Csak a kitágult pupillák mutatják, hogy Yuri egy pillanatra megijedt ettől az oldalától, aztán a fiú ellöki magától. 

Ez a part nem csak őt emlékezteti Hasetsura. Viktornak mosolyognia kell, amikor rájön, hogy már nem Szentpétervár felé érez honvágyat, és tisztában van vele, hogy az egész világ azon nevet, mekkora szerelmes idióta. Már nem érdekli. 

Ő Yuuri szerelmes idiótája.


End file.
